


Different definitions of safe

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Consolation, Gay, M/M, Poe x Finn - Freeform, Stormpilot, Stormpilot Fluff, Stormpilot angst, af, finns worried, its cute, its gay, its gay my dudes, poe’s injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: A seemingly peaceful day is interrupted abruptly by Poe Damerons X-Wing landing, however if he had known about the reason that Poe had come back early, Finn almost hoped he didn’t come back at all.





	Different definitions of safe

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy alllllllll
> 
> here’s another fan fiction for you lovely people
> 
> as always: originally published on ao3-hipster-fangirl-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> read and enjoy!
> 
> sophie xx

Every time that Poe came back from a mission, Finn felt a weight come off his chest, and could finally breath properly after days of worry. Even if Poe did come back with scrapes and bruises, he was whole and safe and that meant the world to Finn.

Of course he would have prefered for Poe to not be hurt but if he had to get him back a little bruised, he would be happy.

The day he wished that Poe had never left, not because he didn’t come back, but because of the way he came back.

It had been a peaceful day, a rare occasion at the resistance base, when everyone had decided that the war could wait, that the chaos and usual chatter of the place seemed too much, and that the breeze of the summer day should be enjoyed.

Of course that happened to be the worst day of the year, simply because of what disturbed the peace.

It wasn’t TIE fighters, or any sort of bombs, or even anything threatening, it was Poe’s X-Wing coming to a peaceful stop on the landing strip, and taxying to the loading and unloading bay.

Instantly, Finn could tell something was off. Usually by this time a cocky Poe would have opened the cockpit and tried to jump out of it, despite the fact that the fall could break his ankle.

And there was a burn, on the wing of the plane which seemed way too big to have survived, much less be able to expertly pilot the X-Wing to the ground with no fault.

When they finally got to the loading bay, and one of the loaders took the top off the cockpit and gasped at the sight before him.

Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood in the cockpit of his X-Wing plane, barely breathing.

Finn waded through the crowd of people gathering around the plane, trying to get a better view of what was going on, having not yet seen the sight that the loaders were not warily gazing at, and pushed away snap westly before seeing a limp form being lifted from the chair.

His heart stopped.

Blood rushed to his ears and he felt himself become lightheaded, his knees became weak and a cold sweat formed around his body, as well as his breathing becoming shallower and faster, almost like a dog panting.

A lump had begun to form in his throat by the time that Poe had been lowered onto a stretcher, his head falling limply to the side as if he were dead, and it almost seemed so until Finn saw a small rising motion of the chest, feeling him with some element of relief.

The crowd had parted to give Finn easy access, everyone had come to notice the way that they seemed to look at each other, the sort of longing or wanting stares that wouldn’t be noticed if you weren’t an oblivious fool in love, and unfortunately they both seemed to be just that.

Finn slowly stumbled through the parted waves of people, barely registering what his feet were doing until he got there. His hand subconsciously going to Poe’s normally wavy black locks, only to find it matted with dirt and blood, some of it sticking to his scalp.

The medical team lifted the stretcher and lugged it towards the med bay, making to be sure not to hit any doors and keep Poe in whatever relative comfort he could be given.

Finn trailed behind them, trying his hardest not to break down crying in the halls of the resistance base, there were already people exiting their rooms to see why 3 pairs of feet were striding down the hallways, their every movement echoing onto the white walls, cold and unwelcoming.

He was on autopilot, he couldn’t let himself think about what he was doing otherwise he would have to understand the situation, have to process it, would come up with the worst case scenarios. That was what he did every time and he was sure that if he let himself this time, he wouldn’t be able to reach the med bay.

When the double doors finally opened, and Poe was gently placed down onto one of the beds, he slumped into a chair and ran his hand over his hair, rubbing it rhythmically in an effort to calm his racing heart rate. Sure it might not help him in the long run, but for now it was keeping him distracted from the normally energetic almost corpse dominating his vision.

He focused on his breathing, letting his entire body relax into the gentle pattern of the intake and exhale of his lungs, the diaphragm making him time his breaths, forcing him to forget where he was, and lulling him into a sweet relaxing state of nothingness.

When the nurse finally placed a gentle hand on his shoulder he felt his entire body jump from its skin, his breathing forgotten and his peace gone.

“You’re Finn, right?” her brown eyes were inquisitive and calming, almost the same shade as Poe’s, except lighter.

He gave a short nod, pulling his hands into his lap, wringing his fingers together, his heart was in his throat and he felt a chill run down his back, nothing bad could happen, he couldn’t let it, not now.

“Well, Poe’s pretty banged up, ripped muscles, broken ribs, dislocated jaw, punctured lung, tons of bruising and internal and external bleeding,” Finn felt that lump settle back in his throat. In the order, anyone with those sort of injuries would be left for dead, unable to fight and possibly have to be put out of training for months, they would never allow that, why waste precious resources on a difficult case when you can just improve the cases of the fit? 

“But, believe it or not, he’s gonna pull through.” 

A sob of relief wracked his body, engulfing him in every emotion that he had suppressed within the last hour, the joy of Poe returning, the shock of his state, the dismay at his injuries, the panic as he paced through the halls and the complete hatred towards himself for not being able to help in any way, as well as the helplessness that came with it.

The comforting hand on his back became two arms engulfing him, protecting him, even though they had never met. Letting this random man cry on her shoulder over a comrade, and not complaining once, only whispering reassuring words into his ear over Poe’s condition as well as assuring him that it was not his fault. He could tell that she had done this before, considering that it was exactly what he needed to hear.

When his sobs slowed to hiccoughs she let go of him, keeping one arm on his bicep yet letting her presence not be over stifling. His slight sniffles had diminished and the only sign of emotional distress that he had shown was his red eyes and the damp cheeks.

She led him towards his bed and pulled up a chair for him, before moving away to tend to another patient.

Finn sat silently, taking in Poe’s usually striking features, only to see a swollen eye, split lip and a blossoming bruise on his jaw, as well as other small cuts littering his face. 

He gazed lovingly at the pilot, his eyes drifting to every wound and bruise that he had obtained, and before he could stop himself, the words drifted through his lips.

“Please come back in one piece.”

He went to hold Poe’s hand, gently placing his over the one resting on the bed as lightly as possible. He didn’t want to cause any more unnecessary pain for Poe if he could help it.

He felt his lids start to get heavier, pushing him to slump forwards slightly in his seat, before he woke himself up again, trying to desperately keep awake.

Eventually, he felt his eyes close of his own accord, his head eventually resting on an empty segment of the bed, and letting the exhaustion drag him into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

By the time Poe woke up, Finn was in a deep sleep, still holding onto Poe’s hand, almost as a sort of comfort for him, a lifeline to the person using the bed.

Even though Poe came to deny it, nobody doubted that Poe had caressed Finn's hair, or eventually layed a ‘loving’ kiss onto his forehead, or that he eventually shifted to be closer to him, in almost a snuggling manner.

How did they hear this? Who knows? Its not like there was anyone else in the room… except the nurses perhaps.

One thing was for sure though, those two boys were whipped for each other, and not even General Leia Organa herself could deny that.


End file.
